Breaking all the Rules
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: Before cannon5th year but it will still follow cannon slightly. After Harry follows Dudley out one night, the events that are caused because of it change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking all the rules.**

Disclaimer: Applies to all chapters. I am borrowing all the known characters and am making no money.

Summary: Before cannon-5th year but it will still follow cannon slightly. After Harry follows Dudley out one night, the events that are caused because of it change everything.

Chapter one.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Sorry to disturb you during the holidays, but I am asking if it would be all right for me to spend my birthday and the rest of the holidays at the Burrow, with the Weasley's._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry re-read the short letter that he had just written to the Headmaster and called Hedwig over to him. She flew over gracefully and landed next to him on the table. Harry attached the letter to her leg and stroked her soft feathers.

"Can you take this to Dumbledore please?" he asked her. She hooted in reply and hopped onto his shoulder. He moved over to the window and eased it open as far as it would go. Hedwig hooted once more then took off out the window and away over the horizon. Harry watched her go, a sadness filling his heart as she vanished from view.

Sighing to himself he turned and looked around the small room, his relatives were scared into giving to him. It was only 2 weeks into the summer holidays and already Harry was wishing he could leave. Dudley had taken to tormenting him about being a murderer after he, Harry, had apparently woken up his Uncle Vernon one night by screaming and talking in his sleep.

The morning after that nightmare had been the worst Harry had ever lived through, with the exception of the time he had been looked in his cupboard for turning his teachers wig blue all those years ago.

Vernon had been so mad that he had, for the first time, hit Harry. Harry was used to abuse, but it normally came from Aunt Petunia, who was more creative about punishing him. Harry was left with a bruise on his right cheek for three days. Dudley, ignoring the would-have-normally-been insult of Panda; because of the black eye, and moved onto something much worse; tormenting him about Cedric. So far Harry had managed to contain his temper. But for the moment the threat of Sirius, his godfather, was enough to shut the whale-sized boy up. At least for a little while.

"Boy!" Petunia's voice rang up the stairs. "Boy get down here and make the breakfast!"

Harry sighed and moved away from the window and exited the room. Moving quickly down the stairs.

He entered the kitchen. It was his cousin's birthday today, and once again the table was covered with numerous presents.

"Hurry up boy!" Petunia screeched at him. Harry moved over to the oven and began to cook the full English breakfast Dudley insisted on ever year.

"How many is it this year dad?" Dudley had lost weight since last summer. Yes he was still bigger then most boys his age but he was smaller then he would have been had he not been forced on to the diet, which was still in action, though it was Duddy-kin's birthday so he could have whatever he wanted.

Harry finished cooking and moved it onto a plate and handed Dudley his breakfast, taking a small part for himself. He didn't even attempt to sit at the table instead he leant against the worktop with his plate in hand and watched his cousin open all his presents.

"42 this year son." Uncle Vernon replied. Slapping his son good-naturedly on the back.

Harry saw Dudley smirk and then he began to open his presents, occasionally eating part of his breakfast, in between them. It was a whole 2 hours later when the table was empty of wrapped up presents and was instead full of freshly un-wrapped ones.

"What do you want to do for your birthday this year Duddy-kins?" Petunia asked, standing opposite Dudley.

"Me and Piers are gonna go out. Matty has invited us round, says he's got a new PS2 game and he's challenged us with it."

Petunia smiled, "Well have fun, when do you think you'll be back home?"

Dudley shrugged, "Dunno late prob, instead of waking you why don't I just crash there for the night, Matty's dad wont mind." Dudley had learnt long ago just the right way to get his parents to agree with him on everything. When he was younger it was by pretending to cry. Now it was subtle lying and pretending to think of them first. By saying that he didn't want to wake up his parents he managed to get them to agree to letting him staying out all night.

Harry watched the conversation with faint interest. His attention slowly going, he was brought back to listening when his aunt addressed him.

"You can get out of here tonight too. Vernon and I want a quiet night!"

Harry managed to not let his draw drop, "Where shall I 'crash'?" he asked, using the same word as Dudley.

Petunia shrugged, "Any where, just not here."

She turned away and Dudley left the table taking as many of his presents with him as was physically possible. Harry turned to go too, on his way out he heard Vernon shout out to him.

"The park is always good this time of year!" before laughing loudly. Harry moved up the stairs slowly passing Dudley again, who was on his way back down for the second shift of presents.

Harry stopped on the stairs. "Have fun tonight wont you." He teased, a plan forming in his mind.

Dudley stopped mid step and turned to face Harry.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Have fun tonight." Harry repeated. "I'm guessing you're not going round Matty's tonight? That was just an excuse right?"

Dudley smirked, "You think you're so smart Potter. You think you know me, how my mind works. But you don't." he then turned and disappeared back into the kitchen. Harry turned, a confused look on his face now, and he vanished into his poor excuse of a room.

He fell back onto his bed and began to plan for the night ahead. If he was being kicked out he would have to take his wand. His invisibility cloak so that he could follow Dudley. And his broom to make the follow easier and his school cloak, even though it was a boiling hot summer, the nights could still get chilly, especially out side.

He sat up and moved over to his trunk. It was open and his books and robes were spilling out of it, the threat of Sirius turning up and cursing them all into toads still worked. After spending a minute rummaging through it he pulled out his school bag, his invisibility cloak and his broom. He took out all of his schoolbooks and folded his thick black cloak up and put it into the bag. He then half covered his broom with his invisibility cloak. Trying to think of a way to carry it without anyone noticing.

His wand was in a holder that was strapped to his left arm, he had bought it the year before on the last Hogsmeade trip before the end of the term. With everything set Harry moved back over to his bed and fell on it, going back to sleep.

He awoke 5 hours later to the sound of his aunt calling him downstairs for lunch. He got up groggily and left his room, returning to the kitchen.

"When we've eaten. I'll let you out the front door. You can come back tomorrow at 11 am, understood?" Harry looked up at his aunt's voice. Evidently she was expecting him to answer.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He replied, sounding like a drone, and then sat down at the now present free table. He took a chicken leg and helped himself to the salad that was in the center. The table was silent while the 3 muggles and 1 wizard ate. Harry finished quickly and excused himself from the table. Washing his plate quickly, leaving it to dry on the side and then he walked back upstairs. Grabbed his bag and broom, which was now completely hidden by his cloak, and moved back down stairs. Dudley came down at the same time, he had a bag too. Harry guessed that, and Petunia presumed that, the bag had in it his night stuff.

"Bye mum, dad, see you tomorrow." Dudley said as he hugged his mum and then left the house.

"Have fun darling!" Petunia called after him. She rounded on Harry and snapped. "Go on! Get out of here!"

Harry was only too happy to comply. He left the house and set off down the road towards the park. Dudley had gone in the opposite direction so he would have to catch him up, which wouldn't be too hard on his Firebolt. He reached the park and crept into the bushes. He climbed onto his broom and covered himself and it with the cloak. Grinning, he pushed off from the ground and exited fast through the top canopy of the braches.

Harry bit back a yell. This was where he belonged. In the air. On a broom. Doing a quick loop-de-loop he set off back down the road, flying 20 ft above the ground. He sped up, his cloak secure around him thanks to the clasps.

It didn't take him too long to catch up with Dudley. Who was a slow walker anyway. Harry slowed the broom down and flew above him at a leisurely pace.

Dudley reached Matty's house and entered it. So Harry flew up to the window to see if he could see anything. He caught a glimpse of the 3 boys moving to the back of the house so he pulled away and flew up and over the roof. Hovering on the other side he saw them enter a room. They sat down and it looked like they were just talking and playing on a computer game, just like Dudley had said.

Harry continued to watch the muggles for about an hour. He was getting stiff and decided to move around a bit. He pulled back from the window and shot upwards high into the air. He stopped a good 80 ft off the ground and started to practice some quidditch stunts. He could still see the house where Dudley was. And from this height he could watch both the front and the back doors.

Harry didn't know how long he was practicing moves for but he stopped when he saw the trio leave the house. Harry, who had been upside down, rightened himself and sunk closer to the ground. Once he was 20 feet above them again he followed slowly, keeping in time with them. Their voice drifted up to him and Harry tried to listen.

"- Careful mum kicked Potter out tonight too." Harry smirked.

"So?" Piers asked, "What can that little wimp do to the three of us?"

Dudley paled slightly. "He's not a wimpy as he was 5 years ago Piers." He said back. Piers wasn't convinced.

"Where does he go now?" Matty asked curiously.

"Er… some boarding school. It's miles away. He don't come home 'cept in the summer."

"Yeah well I still think he's a wimp." Piers replied. Both him and Matty laughed. Above them Harry's grip on his broom tightened.

_Just wait_ he thought to himself _I'll will show you what kind of wimp I've become._

The muggles moved off towards the centre of town and Harry continued to follow. They moved through the centre and then out the other side. They stopped at one house that was derelict. Matty moved towards the door and pushed it open. The three moved inside and shut the door again. Harry flew around the house once and spotted a window where its boards had come loose and were almost off. He flew in slowly and then squeezed through the gap. The room was bare but the floor didn't look stable so he stay on his broom and passed through the rooms open door.

The sound of voices could be heard downstairs so Harry floated down the staircase. The floor was dusty but a clear path could be seen where something had been dragged. Harry followed it, swallowing. This place reminded him of the Shrieking shack in his 3rd year.

The cleared path led him through the house to a door which was off its hinges and hanging open. Behind the door was a set of descending stairs. From the basement Harry could hear more voices. He flew down them into the basement.

And almost fell off his broom.

Chained to the far wall was a young girl with long blonde hair, stripped completely naked, who was covered in bruises and cuts. Next to her stood Matty holding a dagger in his right hand and her arm in his left.

Dudley too had his penknife out and was standing opposite Matty. Harry looked around he couldn't see Piers anywhere. He moved away from the stairs in case Piers came down them and moved over to the edge of the room. Well out of the way of his cousin and his friends.

He climbed off his broom silently and stretched his legs. He had been sitting on a broom handle for the better part of the day. Both boys held the girls arms, chains were attached to her wrists and her ankles. Her body was limp but she was still breathing, Harry couldn't see her face because of her hair.

He gritted his teeth and watched his cousin and his friend scratch the girls arms with their knives. They were bout to move onto her body when Piers returned. He came down the stairs with a piece of bread and a bottle in his hands.

He knelt in front of the girl and forced her to eat the bread. Then he tipped her head back slightly so that he could pour some of the liquid down her throat. She coughed and fought against both the arms and the chains that were holding her in place.

Piers stood and began to unbuckle his jeans. Harry looked away knowing what he was going to do. But he looked back as he heard the girls muffled scream. Dudley had his hand over the girls mouth and Matty was holding both of her arms in place while Piers raped her.

The girl was crying, she only looked to be about 10 or 11. Harry's heart went out to her, knowing that he couldn't stop this.

When Piers was done he stepped back and got dressed again. He glanced at his watch, "It's only 11.30. Who's next?" he smirked as Matty nodded. Piers took his place in holding the girls arms above her head and Harry shut his eyes and the girl was raped again.

This time he couldn't hear her screams, Dudley had his hand over her mouth completely. Forcing her to breathe through her nose. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she tried to fight the boys off.

Harry stood at the side watching in shock as his own cousin then had a go. He knew Dudley and his friends were cruel but it was too much. _When they go I'll free her._ He promised to himself. Hoping that Sirius' knife was still in his cloak pocket.

The boys left the house at about 1 am. The exact time, Harry didn't know. But he waited what seemed like half an hour to make sure that they didn't come back again that night.

He pulled off his cloak and moved over to the girl. She was fast asleep. Harry shook her shoulders gently and she shot awake. He smiled.

"Hi there. Don't worry. My name's Harry I'm going to get you out of here. Okay."

He spoke to her gently and she nodded her head. she had a thin face that could have been from not eating properly and grey eyes. Her long blonde hair was a mess and was full of knots.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his cloak and checked the pockets. Breathing a sigh of relief when he found Sirius' knife resting in one. He pulled it out and the girl shrank back. Harry spotted this.

"Don't worry I won't use it on you, only on the chains. I promise." The girl nodded again.

Harry took her left arm and used the knife to un-do the clasp. It popped open and her arm was free. She then held out her right arm and Harry freed that one too. She rubbed her wrists and watched him free her legs.

"Can you stand?" he asked her, carefully keeping his eyes on her face and not her naked body.

"I do not know." She answered softly. Harry knelt down and looped one arm around her back and stood slowly, she stood with him. He then grabbed his cloak and helped her put it on.

"Thank you." She smiled softly at him, her eyes travelling to the scar on his head.

"What's your name any way?" Harry asked her, and picked up his bag and broom, wondering how to explain the fact that he was carrying a broom. His cloak was safely back in his bag.

"Lucrezia Malfoy."

Harry stopped, his worries about hiding the magical things were just completely blown out the window.

"You – what?" he asked stunned.

"And you are Harry Potter." She continued.

"Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy?" He asked her shocked, as they moved up the stairs.

"Yes, he talks about you a lot. Well complains actually, I do not know why. He will not now that you helped me."

"How did the muggles catch you then?" they left the house and stood in the over grown garden.

"The blonde one, he was with his older brother, he was not here tonight, they passed by the wards on the Malfoy Manor and saw me, I must have stepped past the anti-muggle ones when I was walking or something. But the brother grabbed me and knocked me out and when I woke up I was here."

"How long have you been there?"

"I do not know, they caught me about a week after Draco got home."

"A week."

Lucrezia looked down to the ground. "Oh, have you heard if my family are looking for me?" she asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Miss Malfoy but I've been cut off from the Wizarding world. I can't even get the Daily Prophet during the summer."

"Lucrezia. And why not?"

"You know the bigger of the three guys." She nodded, "That's Dudley my muggle cousin. His mum and dad have treated me like shit all my life, I knew that Dudley was cruel but I didn't think he would stoop to that level." His voice was full of bitterness.

Lucrezia laid a hand on his arm and he looked up. She smiled at him. "Do not worry the muggles will all die soon enough." Harry blinked. Lucrezia continued, "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah, we'll have to fly there though." Lucrezia nodded and Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak. Lucrezia took the now empty bag and put it on her back. Harry climbed onto his broom and she got on behind him holding her arms around him tightly. Harry threw the cloak over them both.

"Ready?" he asked her. He felt her nod into his back. Harry pushed off up into the air and gained height steadily.

When they were high enough so that they could see the entire town Harry levelled out.

"Where's your manor?"

Lucrezia looked around. "Wiltshire. Where are we now?"

"Surrey."

"Okay head West."

Harry nodded and turned the broom then they shot off to where the sun had set only 4 hours ago.

The journey was a long one, but luckily being both magical when they reached Wiltshire the anti-muggle charms that covered the Malfoy lands didn't effect them.

"There it is!" Lucrezia cried about 3 hours after they had first set off. Harry looked down and gasped. The size of the manor and its grounds was close to that of Hogwarts, and almost as grand. He turned the broom towards the grounds and came in gently. Harry had landed them right outside the front entrance.

Lucrezia ran up to knock on the doors but then noticed that Harry was getting back on his broom.

"Where are you going Harry?" she asked turning away from the doors.

"Er… you're family don't like me remember."

Lucrezia smiled, "So, you saved me, you will be fine, come on!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the doors. She still had his bag on her back, and she handed it back to him when he pointed this out.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The doors opened to reveal a house elf. It blinked and looked up into the grey eyes of Lucrezia. Then blinked again.

"Mistress is back! Mistress is back!" it squeaked happily.

"Ditsy shut up please. It is very late!" She asked it, a smile breaking across her face.

Ditsy stepped aside and let Lucrezia and Harry step in. "Woah. This place is huge!"

The main entrance was made entirely of stone, but obviously had charms over it as too not have it cold.

"Disty could you go wake my parents and tell them that both myself and my rescuer will be waiting for them in the reception room."

"Of course Miss!" she vanished with a 'pop' and Lucrezia led Harry across the hall and through a door. The room was also made of stone, but it had tapestries hanging on its walls and an empty grate that sprung to life as soon as the door had opened.

In the room were 3 sofa's all deep green. Lucrezia sat on one but Harry remained standing. Still not feeling safe here.

They waited in silence, and then the door opened to reveal Lucius and Narcissa. Both were dressed well, considering the fact that it was 4.30 am. Harry had the suspicion that this was the normal get up time for Narcissa, since she had on a silk robe of rose pink and her hair was a sight of perfection.

Lucius however came across as if he had just been woken up. But he still looked remarkable. He wore robes of dark blue, that were made of a light material considering the heat wave of the summer so far.

Lucrezia stood and smiled at them. She was a mess and was still wearing Harry's thick cloak.

"Lucrezia darling, where have you been?" Narcissa asked her, moving into the room. "And look at your hair! And what are you wearing!" Lucrezia laughed lightly, which Harry didn't understand. She had just spent the week chained to a basement being raped every night.

"Nice to see you too mother." She replied sarcastically.

Narcissa smiled, "I was worried about you dear. Disty said you and you're rescuer were here. Care to explain?"

Lucrezia nodded, and sat back down again. "You remember when I went missing, a week ago?" her mother nodded and sat down. Lucius however stayed standing, his eyes not on his daughter but on Harry who was standing very still next to the sofa's where Lucrezia was sitting.

"Well this muggle and his brother, piece I think his name is."

"Piers." Harry corrected her. "His name is Piers." His voice was filled with disgust and hatred.

"Anyway, Piers and his brother knocked me out and when I woke up I was in Surrey. They had me chained to a wall and - and" she faltered, losing the cool face she had put on. Automatically Harry went to her side and sat next to her, she leant onto him and began to cry.

"They raped her. There was three of them there tonight I don't know about previous nights." Harry finished for her as Lucrezia continued to cry into his shoulder.

Narcissa was looking at Harry, but he couldn't read her expression so he shifted his gaze to Lucius. Whose steal eyes bore back into him. Harry was reminded of the month before when those very same eyes had glared at him from behind that Death Eater mask. Harry shuddered with the memory and he forced himself to think of Lucrezia and to focus on the situation at hand.

"How did you know she was there?" Lucius asked, in his silky voice.

"I didn't I had followed my cousin, to see if I could find something out about him that I could use as blackmail later on. My cousin was one of the guys who was there tonight." He took a deep breath, "But when I saw that the had a young girl chained up I had to do something. I didn't know who it was. But even if I did I still would have helped. No one deserves that. Except maybe the guys that did this to Lucrezia."

Lucrezia had stopped crying but she hadn't moved. Narcissa stood up gracefully. "Come Lucrezia, lets get you cleaned up." The young girl nodded and stood, taking her mothers out stretched hand. They left the room leaving Harry with Lucius alone.

"It was very dangerous coming here, Potter." Lucius said to him.

"I know, but I had to bring her home, the Dursley's wouldn't have taken her in and then Dudley would have known that I followed them."

"I could keep you here you know. I could keep you trapped and never let you go."

Harry nodded, "I know you could."

"However Lucrezia trusts you, and the Malfoy family owe you now for saving her and bringing her here."

Harry smiled, "A true Gryffindor move, by the sounds of it."

Lucius smirked, "Yes, a true Gryffindor you are." He stopped and thought to himself for a bit.

"You will stay here for the rest of the day, the week if need be. You are tired, and if I send you off now Lucrezia will be most upset. You both need to recover. Come I will show you your room."

Lucius left the room and Harry, who was surprised that he wasn't dead yet, followed him. Lucius led Harry up the main staircase and along a well lit corridor. The blonde man stopped in front of a mahogany door and opened it.

"This is one of the guest rooms, there are spare robes in the wardrobe, breakfast is a 8.30, the breakfast room was two doors to the left of where we just were. I'm assuming you can find your way there."

"Thank you sir." Harry replied as Lucius turned to leave. "For not killing me." He flashed the blonde man a grin who smirked in reply.

The room was again made of stone, there was a four poster bed in the centre and a desk against the left hand wall, with a chair pushed underneath it. On the right side was a wardrobe. When Harry opened it, it was full of plain robes, ranging in colours, from black to the rose colour Narcissa had been wearing. Harry pulled out a black robe and laid it ready over the back of the chair. He moved over to the bed and saw a quill poised on a piece of parchment.

_Alarm script._

_Write the time you wish to be woken up at with the quill and then go to sleep. You will be woken up._

Harry shrugged and picked up the quill.

_7.30 am_

The time glowed slightly then the seconds appeared and began counting to 7.30, he was only going to get an hour and a half's sleep but it was better then nothing.

With that thought in mind and shrugged off his clothes and climbed into the bed. Snuggling against the silk. He fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry awoke to the sound of the Alarm Script going off. Groaning he turned over and fell out of the bed. It took him a while to figure out where he was, and then the memory of the night before came back to him.

He was in the Malfoy manor and was still alive. He grinned to himself, it had been a very strange two days. There was a door on the wall next to the wardrobe and curiously Harry went over to it and opened it slowly. It was a marble bathroom. A very big marble bathroom. Harry felt his jaw drop and he walked in and closed the door.

Fifteenminutes later he walked out again, steam rising from his shoulders and back. It had been a very hot shower. He had dark navy towel around his waist and was running another one through his messy black hair. The black robe was still hanging over the back of the chair where he had left it a few hours earlier. Piled neatly next to it on the desk were the essential under garments and socks.

Harry dressed quickly, pulled on the robe and strapped on his wand, still secure in its holster. He looked around the room, his trainers that he had been wearing the night before were at the end of his bed, placed next to each other neatly.

_House elves._ He thought briefly, before his thoughts moved onto Hermione and Ron and then Hedwig. He laughed as he pulled on his trainers. The robe was long enough that it hid them, and he left the room. What would Ron and Hermione say to him saving Malfoy's sister and then being invited to stay for the night and for breakfast in the Manor.

Immediately Ron's face came into view, it bore a frightened look.

_**You stayed with Malfoy! They must have cursed you or something! They invited you to stay? Are you mad? They could have killed you! You might not even be Harry any more! Are you Harry?**_

Yes, panic. That's what Ron would do. He would panic and tell someone. Most likely Mrs Weasley. Who would then tell Dumbledore. No he wouldn't tell Ron about his little journey just yet.

He turned down the corridor and reached the main staircase as Hermione's face drifted into view.

**_You did what? Why? Did Sirius know where you were? Did you have your wand? Were you safe? You shouldn't have stayed! You should have left as soon as you could! Have you spoken to Professor Mcgonagall about this? Or Professor Dumbledore?_**

That would be Hermione's answer, if you couldn't find the answer in a book, go to Mcgonagall or Dumbledore.

Harry recognised the door to the receiving room and went to the 2nd door on the left, it was slightly open. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

The room, like the rest of the manor, was made of stone. In the centre was a very long table, that could easily sitten people. Lucius and Narcissa were already seated. Lucrezia and Draco weren't there. On the floor under the table was a very large rug.

"Ah, do sit down Potter." Lucius gestured to the seat next to him. Stealing his nerve Harry moved forward and sat down.

"Where's Mal – Draco and Lucrezia?" He asked, his hands fiddling with the material of his robe, on his lap.

"Well I'm here, I don't know where Lucrezia is, she's been missing." Came a cold voice from the door.

Harry turned round. "Morning Malfoy."

Draco sneered at him, "What are you doing here Potter?"

Narcissa beat Harry to his answer. "He brought Lucrezia home last night."

Draco looked to away from Harry and his silver eyes focused on his mother. "What?"

"Sit down Draco." Lucius said, speaking up for the first time since Draco had entered. Draco did as his father said, sitting opposite Harry and next to his mother.

The two boys glared at each other and Harry only looked away when the door opened again and Lucrezia bounced in, looking the complete opposite of what she was like before. Her long blonde hair, now cleaned and brushed neatly, flowed down to her waist and shone with light. Her skin was full of colour and her eyes were bright. She scanned the table and saw Harry.

"Good morning Harry!" She said happily, sitting in the seat next to him.

"Good morning Lucrezia, are you feeling better?" he looked away from Draco and gave the young girl his complete attention.

She smiled, and nodded, "I will feel even better once I eat something." Harry laughed and she joined in. Narcissa smiled to herself already figuring out what her daughter didn't know.

"Well let's not waste any more time then." Lucius said, clapping his hands twice. The table filled with breakfast food and Harry saw Draco and Lucrezia help themselves. He looked to Narcissa and she nodded. Smiling Harry then helped himself to breakfast too.

"So is any body going to tell me why Potter is here?" Draco asked bitterly after five minutes.

Harry was chatting happily to Lucrezia about the Hungarian Horntail he had faced the yer before and how he saw the birth of a Norwegian Ridgeback in his first year. Lucrezia was listening intently, and then mentioned how she wanted a pet Dragon but her mother wouldn't allow it.

"'Maybe when your older' she says" Lucrezia giggled. "When I grow older I will buy a dragon."

Harry smiled, "I know a Dragon tamer who works in Romania with them, if you want I could ask him if you could go and see them."

Lucrezia nearly jumped out of her chair to hug him. But being a Malfoy she quickly composed herself. "That would be wonderful." She replied politely.

"Potter is here Draco, because Lucrezia cleared him with the manor's wards." Lucius answered his son, half listening to the said daughters conversation.

"That still doesn't explain any thing though!" the boy spat glaring at Potter.

"He saved her life and brought her back home Draco, he is welcome here now." Narcissa replied in a firm voice.

"But why?" Draco whined.

"Draco that's enough. He is welcome here. Now don't make trouble." Draco shut up and his mothers reprimand. He hung his head and continued to eat his breakfast.

By the end of breakfast Harry and Lucrezia had moved onto talking about Hogwarts. Lucrezia was starting there this year, her father had wanted her in Durmstrang, but like the same with Draco, Narcissa had said no. She wanted her little angel close to home, not off in some foreign country with dirty men.

Lucius stood and everyone fell silent. "Lucrezia go with your mother, I need to talk to the boys." She nodded and stood, a whispered goodbye to Harry and then she left the room with her mother.

Harry looked to Lucius. "Follow me." The taller man turned and moved towards the exit, both Harry and Draco stood, glaring at each other as they went. The three left the breakfast room and followed Lucius.

He led them across the hall and through a door on the opposite side. He opened the door and Draco followed, ignoring Harry completely. Nervous that this was a trap Harry followed cautiously. His right hand held close to the holster on his left arm.

The room was dark, with a mahogany desk against the far wall and a fireplace against the left side. The right wall had a tapestry hanging on it and 4 chairs and a smaller table. This room was clearly Lucius' welcoming room for guests.

Lucius sat in one of the chairs and motioned for the two boys to sit too. Harry sat opposite Lucius and Draco sat to his left.

"Now, Draco you want to know why Potter is here." Draco nodded, "And you Potter want to know why I have insisted on keeping you here." Harry nodded.

"Well I shall answer the easy question first. Potter is here because he found out where Lucrezia was and set her free, then brought her home." Draco nodded.

"So that explains how they know each other." He said more to himself then to the others.

"Now," he turned to face Harry, "Potter you wish to know why I have insisted on you staying here." Harry nodded again. "You are being treated like a house elf at your relatives house correct?" Harry didn't think to ask how the blonde man knew that, he just nodded in shock, Lucius continued. "You are also completely cut off from the wizarding world." Harry nodded again, "I felt that as part of repaying my gratitude for bringing back my daughter, you could stay here for the rest of the summer, where you will not be treated as a servant and where you will not be cut off from the wizarding world." Harry could only gape in shock.

"So you're not going to hand me over to Voldemort then?" Both Draco and Lucius flinched.

"No, that would be foolish." Lucius replied.

Harry was confused, "Why? He was annoyed with you last month, wouldn't you handing me over make him happy with you?"

Lucius thought for a moment. Then replied slowly, "Yes it would, however we are now in debt to you. We will pay that off before I hand you over." He smirked and Harry felt safer.

He could deal with the Death Eater Lucius, that was easy. It was the nice, caring, and pride-full family figure he didn't like. He was so unpredictable when he was like that. When Lucius was being a Death Eater it was easy. Just don't piss them off or do anything stupid.

"Well that's good to know." Harry replied finally. "But what about all my school things? They're still at the Dursley's."

Lucius waved his question off, "One of the elves can get it all." He faced Draco, "I don't want you two to fight. Draco why do you show our guest around the manor. Potter your things will be in your room by the time the tour is over."

Harry recognised a dismissal when he heard one and stood, Draco did the same and led the way out of the room. Harry followed.

"How did you find her?" Draco asked in a quiet voice as he led them up the stairs.

"I was following my cousin. I had no idea she was there. I was trying to get something to blackmail him with."

The reached the top of the stairs and Draco led them right. Harry's room was left.

"I had to do something." He continued.

Draco smirked, "Always the Gryffindor."

Harry laughed, "Your father said the same. Malfoy, lets face it. I don't trust you and you don't like me, so for the moment lets make a truce. Our little 'war' that's been going on these past four years, lets put it on hold until we get back to Hogwarts."

Harry stopped walking and held out his hand. Draco turned to face him. "Okay then Potter," he said taking the dark haired boys hand, "A truce for now."

Harry grinned, "Screw the tour, lets go get my broom." Draco's face cracked into a grin.

"We have a pitch here." Draco said proudly.

"What! Are you serious?" the boys turned and moved back towards the stairs and then onto the left corridor.

"Yes, my great-great-great grandfather built it. Stands and all."

"You lucky buggar. No wonder you're so good on your broom, you get to practice over the summer." They reached the room in which Harry had slept.

Harry opened the door and his trunk was sitting at the base of his bed. Hedwig's cage was next to the desk, and Hedwig herself was sitting on the open window sill with a letter tied to her ankle.

She saw Harry and flew over to him landing on his shoulder. "Hey girl. How'd you find me?"

He took the letter from her and stroked her silky feathers. "She's an owl Potter, they can find anyone." Harry turned to Draco.

"Hey I was muggle-raised remember," he smirked. "Any where were she can get some food?"

"Yeah, the Owlery." He looked at Hedwig. "Go out the window and fly towards the east wing, the top turret is the Owlery." Hedwig hooted her thanks, nipped Harry lightly on the finger and then took off out the window again.

Harry opened the letter and recognised Dumbledore's neat script.

_

* * *

__Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry but you will have to remain at your relatives house for a bit longer, maybe in a few weeks time you can see them, but not at the moment._

_Have a good summer._

_Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Harry folded the letter up and moved over to his trunk. He opened it up and put the letter inside and changed his trainers for his school boots. Aware that Draco was watching him he stood and closed the trunk again. He grabbed his broom and turned to Draco.

"Well, lets see this pitch then." He grinned and Draco led the way back down the corridor and down the stairs. Back into the main hall. He led Harry through another door and along another corridor then out through another door.

Once outside Harry looked at Draco, "How many rooms does this place have?"

Draco looked at him and shrugged, "About 450. Why?"

"Bloody hell!"

Draco smirked, "Come on the pitch is this way." They set off down a path and after about a 10 minute walk they reached the pitch. It was similar to the one at Hogwarts, just slightly bigger. Draco led him into the changing rooms.

"We only have Slytherin robes of course." He told him smirking.

"Of course." Harry moved over to the side where all the robes were hanging up and picked one out.

"They will magically adjust to fit you." Draco said, answering his un-asked question.

"Cool." Harry then pulled off the black robe and the grey slacks and shirt he had on underneath, and pulled on the quidditch robe. It fitted him perfectly. Grinning he pulled on his gloves and picked up his broom.

Draco was ready holding his broom in one hand and the box of balls were at his feet. Harry moved forward and picked up one end, Draco took the other side and led the way out to the pitch.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say. The pitch was in immaculate condition and was to put it simply; bloody huge.

They walked to the centre and set the box down. "Snitch and Bludgers only?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah all right." Both climbed onto their brooms and Draco kicked the box open. The three balls shot out and the snitch vanished.

"Three. Two. One!"

Both players kicked off and sawed high into the air. The air rushed through Harry's hair and once again he was filled with the feeling of rightness. This was where he was supposed to be.

He levelled out his broom and scanned the pitch. Draco was being chased by a Bludger and the snitch was no where to be seen. Harry blinked he could hear the whistling of the second Bludger, quickly he looked around and saw it coming up from behind him. He shot off across the pitch, the whistling of the Bludger behind him still.

These Bludgers were set on a higher rate then the Hogwarts ones, and there were only two players to attack. Thinking quickly Harry veered off to the left and dived towards the ground. The Bludger was still behind him but he kept on going straight downwards. Then less than 7 ft away from collision he pulled up and shot parallel to the grass. He turned the broom. The Bludger was embedded in the ground. Smirking harry turned his broom vertical and shot straight up into the sky.

Once he was at a decent height he began the more difficult quidditch moves. Barrel rolls ending in an upright turn followed by a short dive and an upside down spin climb.

He dove towards the ground again and pushed his nerve this time pulling up at only 5 ft from the ground. The second Bludger was no where to be seen so he took off high into the sky again. looped once around the pitch before diving again.

_Not yet. Not yet. Not yet. Not yet. NOW!_

He pulled up again, barely a foot away from the ground. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. He levelled the broom out again and looked around. Draco was hovering 10 ft above him and was clapping.

Harry flew up to him, "Impressive dive Potter." He commented as Harry drew near.

"Thanks. The Bludgers, what levels are they set at?"

"Seven."

Harry blinked, "Well that explains that. The ones at Hogwarts are only on four."

"Yeah I know, I have them set higher so that when I get back and play there evading the Bludgers is easy."

"That makes sense. I saw you dancing with one earlier. Where are they?"

Draco shrugged, "I froze them so I could watch you dive."

"What did you think?" Harry asked him curiously.

"As much as I hate to say it, but you are a natural in the air. I would have trouble pulling that last stunt off."

Harry smirked, "Try it." He challenged.

"What?" the blonde boy asked shocked.

"Try it." Harry repeated. "Do what I did. I dove to 7 ft then 5 ft then 1 ft."

Draco studied him but didn't answer.

"Come on Malfoy, if I can do it surely you can." He teased.

It worked though because Malfoy, hearing the taunt in his words turned his broom vertical and shot up to 60 ft above Harry.

The black haired boy watched in silence and Draco dove towards the ground. He pulled up at 4 ft and flew up to where Harry still hovered.

"4 ft, it was a good dive."

Draco nodded to him and then flew up to where he was before and dove again, pulling up at 2 ft. This time he flew straight back up into the air and dove again. Harry watched as he neared the ground. At 1 ft away he pulled and Harry flew over to him.

"See you can do it." He said as he reached the sweating blonde boy.

Draco laughed happily, "That is so exhilarating!" he laughed again and Harry joined in.

The two boys continued to pull off different stunts then challenging the other to do better for the rest of the day, it was mid-afternoon when Draco called Harry over to him and said that they should go get something to eat. Harry happily agreed.

They landed and headed for the showers within the changing room.

"You know, you're a pretty good flyer, if you just weren't so pro-muggles then you'd be alright."

They entered the showers, "I'm not pro-muggles Malfoy. I can't stand them."

Draco turned to him, "Then why do you go back there every year?"

Harry shrugged and turned on the water, "Dumbledore says I have to."

"And you listen to him?"

"Yeah I guess so." Harry turned to face Draco. The water hitting his head and back.

"He's your headmaster. Not your guardian. Why do as he says?"

Harry stopped washing his hair and thought. After a while he spoke up.

"I don't know actually, I guess its 'cause he's the headmaster, and has helped me in the past, and he was the only one to believe me about Voldemort."

Draco flinched again, "He wasn't the only one Potter."

Harry finished washing his hair and just stood under the faucet allowing the hot water to run over his body.

"Come on I'm hungry." The two left the showers and got dressed back into their robes. They were both silent on the journey back to the manor. Both lost in thought.

The rest of the day was spent sitting in the library. Doing their summer assignments, Draco surprised Harry when he told him that he hadn't even started his homework. They went through all of their subjects and put them in the order of 'needing lots of work' 'not much work' and 'easy'.

Deciding that doing the 'easy' projects first would be a good idea they set on to working in silence on their Herbology essays.

Harry's was about the Venomous Tentacula and its properties. Draco's was about the poisonous Belladonna Lily, known as Amaryllis Bella-donna in Latin.

After an hour of research and writing both of the Herbology essays were out of the way. Draco looked up at Harry who was doodling in the corner of his Herbology book.

"You know that lowers their re-sale value don't you."

Harry looked up and smirked, "Don't you mean raise. I'm bloody Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived, remember, people will pay loads to have my re-sold and doodled in books."

Inwardly Draco frowned, Potter didn't seem happy with his title.

"History of magic?" he asked changing the subject. Harry agreed and another hour later those essays were done too. They continued to work through their classes, occasionally helping the other out. Both were surprised when they came to the same realisation that they worked well together. When they weren't arguing that is.

The afternoon changed into evening and one of the house elves called the two boys to dinner. Draco led the way, both chatting about quidditch. They sat in the same positions as they had a breakfast, even though it was a different room it was set out in very much the same way, only the table was longer and the chairs more regal looking. There was also a fire place and paintings instead of tapestry's.

Dinner was served and Harry talked to both Lucrezia and Draco. It turned out that Lucrezia had spent the day with Narcissa practicing on being a proper young lady and certain hexes to fend off the naughty little boys.

This was when Harry spoke up and caused the table to go quiet. "Lucrezia if _anyone_ tries _anything_ tell me."

Harry's voice was deadly serious and only Lucius had heard it like so before, and that was back in the graveyard. The older man fought back a shiver, the young boy could be scary, he had to give him that.

"Will you still talk to me at Hogwarts?" she asked him in a soft voice.

Harry smiled at her and took both of her hands in his. "Of course Lucrezia, I won't let anything happen to you while we're both there okay. I promise."

She beamed at him and Malfoy self-control out the window, flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Unsure of what to do and gently wrapped his arms around her small waist and hugged her back. On the other side of the table Draco was watching them.

He may be a git, and a Gryffindor, and the boy-who-lived, and the sworn enemy to my lord, but he means what he said about looking out for her.

_And she likes him._ An annoying little voice whispered to him.

Yes I know, the scary thing is that we've only been on civil terms for a day and I am beginning to like him. Bloody Potter.

Draco stopped his train of thought. _Talking to yourself is a sign of madness Draco, snap out of it._

Lucrezia had let go of Harry and was sitting down again, she was chatting away but Harry was staring at Draco. The blonde boy blinked, nope Harry was still staring at him. He scowled.

"Oi Potter!" he snapped. Harry blinked.

"Yes Draco?"

Better not get too cosy.

"Do you mind not staring at me? I'm trying to eat here." He snapped, in his old I'm-better-then-you voice.

Harry was about to snap back when someone beat him to it.

"Lay off him Dray!"

It was Lucrezia, and she was mad. He saw Draco glanced at his sister and then at his mother.

_Odd._ Harry mused to himself. _It seems like the females have more power in this house hold. I'll have to remember that._

"Calm down Draco and finish your dinner, then you can show Harry the way back to his room. It's getting late."

Draco looked down at his plate, defeated. "Yes mother." Narcissa beamed at him. Harry smiled at the older woman before turning his attention back to Lucrezia.

Dinner ended 40 minutes later and harry stood when Draco did, both saying goodnight and leaving the room. Neither of the soon-to-be 5th years spoke until they reached the stairs.

"What was that all about Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously. He had an idea but want he wanted to be certain before he said anything.

"You know what." Draco snapped back, turning along a corridor.

Harry played innocent. "No I don't. What?"

Draco stopped walking and turned to face his nemesis. "You're getting to cosy!"

Harry blinked, _I was right!_ "Look Draco, its not my fault."

"What! You may always be the good-boy at Hogwarts but not here!"

Harry's anger was about to snap. "Look Malfoy!" he spat, moving nearer to him, "It's not my fault if your sister likes me! A lot of girls do, I can't help it! But I will promise you the same thing I promised her. I wont let anything happen to her! I promise, so you can stop your worrying."

Draco sneered, "You sound like a Hufflepuff. And I wasn't talking about that anyway."

Harry took a step back, "What? You weren't? What were you on about then Draco?"

"That!"

Harry was very confused. "What? Draco, you're gonna have to elaborate a bit."

"That! You've only been here a day and already you're treating me like a friend." He paused. "Well maybe not a friend but not one of your enemies anymore!"

Harry shrugged, "and you're complaining about not arguing every second of the day. Fighting at every chance we get?"

"Well no. But -"

"But what Draco? It takes up too much time and effort to keep fighting with you, and since we are going to be living under the same roof for the next month and a half there isn't really much point. We can go back to being enemies in September if you really want, as following our truce, or we can continue this civil ness we have now. Your choice. Good night Draco."

Harry swept pasted the shocked Draco, along the corridor and into his room for the summer. Still in a daze Draco slowly made his way back to his room.

He had a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a week later and Harry still continued to treat Draco the same way he treated Seamus and Dean, this annoyed the blonde boy at the start but the feeling of having someone to have fun with, to talk to and joke around with had begun to grow on him.

"Harry! Wait up!" Harry stopped walking, he was making his way to the Quidditch pitch when he heard Draco's shout. The blonde caught up with him and the two continued walking.

"Whats up Dray?"

"Mother is taking Lucrezia to Diagon in a few day to get her wand and other stuff, she wanted to know if you wanted to go too, or if you wanted to send a house elf to get your books?"

Harry thought, he wanted to go to Diagon Alley but Dumbledore was probably aware that he was no longer at the Dursley's, of course the Malfoy manor would be one of the last places he would look. So if he went to Diagon he could be spotted.

"Harry!" Harry looked up confused,

"What?"

"You fazed." Draco replied in a way of explaining.

"Sorry I was thinking, I want to go to Diagon, but there is a chance that Dumbledore, or one of his minions will spot me and send me back to the Dursley's" he spat the surname of his relatives angrily.

Draco smirked, "Ask mother if she'll put a Disfiguring charm on you then, no one will recognise you."

Harry grinned, "Fantastic, I will go then." He smirked, "Up for a race?"

Draco's grin matched his and the two boys changed their robes and grabbed their brooms. At the door Harry spoke to Draco.

"100 Galleons say I get the snitch first." The blonde looked at him and noticed he had his hand out.

This gesture meant more then one thing.

Draco took it, and shaking it replied, "Deal. Tell me what broom air tastes like won't you?"

They moved onto the pitch. "You wish." Harry shot back before kicking off and taking his position in the air. Draco joined him.

"The snitch is on a timer, in 15 seconds it will be released from the box!" Draco shouted across to him. Harry nodded and counted down in his head eyes trained on the wooden box on the ground.

4.

3.

2.

1.

He saw the golden flash once before it shot high into the air and as one both boys shot after it.

The chase went on for a full 15 minutes and in the end Harry caught it. As his fingers closed around the ball he felt the blonde boys nails scratch his hand. Harry slowed his broom and turned to Draco with a smirk on his face.

"You owe me 100 galleons Dray"

Draco grumbled about being close and a rematch. "Yes alright, you'll get it at Diagon."

Harry grinned. The pair continued to just fly around for the rest of the day, practicing new moves and improving old ones. They landed at half 6, and headed towards the showers to get changed for the evening meal.

"Father." Draco said formally as he sat down in his normal position, later that evening.

"Lucius." Harry said, sitting opposite Draco. He was confused with Draco's formality, but followed his example.

Lucius nodded his head to both of them. Harry looked around, there was no one else besides the three men.

"The woman will be dining separately tonight." Lucius said, catching Harry's glance. "As we have a very important guest." Harry felt the beginnings of fear creep into his stomach. Again Lucius caught on. "Do not worry Harry, this guest is no threat to you. He is an old friend of mine. Although you two do not get on well, you are safe within the manor."

"Snape." Harry spat, as realisation struck him.

"So this is where you have been hiding Potter, I did wonder, though it is a surprise to find you within these walls. It does explain a lot." Harry looked up at the sound of the silky voice.

"Severus do not insult him, now sit." Lucius said. His tone left no room for argument.

Snape sat in the chair next to Draco, glaring at Harry he turned his gaze to his friend.

"Why is he here Lucius?"

"He saved my sisters life." Draco spoke up. Everyone looked at him. Snape sneered and glared at Harry.

"Playing the hero again are we Potter, you just don't learn do you."

Harry physically bit down on his tongue to stop the reply. It would not be a good idea to reveal that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore in the company of Voldemort's most loyal followers.

The clap of Lucius' hands broke the tense silence and everyone looked at the host.

"Severus I did not ask you here to insult my guest. Harry is under my protection, surely you understand that."

Snape blinked, and a flicker of shock entered his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because he saved my daughter's life. Family means everything to a Malfoy, you know that, and in return for saving her life and bringing her back home, I have given him sanctuary within my home, for as long as he needs it."

"And what if certain pasts require something different?" Snape asked. Harry looked at Lucius, he knew what Snape was implying, what would happen if Voldemort wanted Lucius to kill Harry.

"Then he would still have sanctuary here. Family is more important then those pasts."

Snape's jaw dropped open, as did Harry's.

"You would allow me to continue to live here even if Voldemort ordered you to kill me?" he blurted out in his shock.

Everyone at the table winced. "Don't say the Dark Lords name!" Snape hissed.

"Why not?" Harry spat back, "I'm not scared of him."

"You should be." Lucius answered calmly. "You are on the top of his wanted dead list. Any normal man should be very scared."

"But I'm not normal am I?" Harry said sadly. "I'm living on borrowed time."

"Is that what the prophecy says?"

Harry was confused, "What prophecy?"

"You don't know?" Harry looked to Draco as was he that had spoken.

"What prophecy? What should I know? What do you know?"

"You mean to tell me that Dumbledore hasn't told you yet?" Lucius asked in shock. Snape, was wisely staying quiet.

"What? Told me what? Prophecy? Lucius, uncle, please, tell me what you know!"

The room fell silent at Harry's words. He looked around the silent room, even the portraits were staying quiet.

"What? What did I say?" he looked at Lucius.

"Harry," he said.

"The Prophecy Potter, is about you and the Dark Lord." Snape said, breaking the tension that Harry had inadvertently caused.

"What does it say?" Harry asked, looking at his Potion's professor.

"We don't know, the Dark Lord thinks you know."

Harry shrugged, "well I don't, so tell him that."

Everyone looked at him again, "What? Look guys here's the situation. I'm living on borrowed time, one of these days I'm gonna come up against him and lose. I can't win." He looked at Snape, "I'm just a pawn in Dumbledore's schemes."

"So join us." Draco said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world, which, Harry thought, it was. He looked down to his now clear plate.

"I don't know Draco, let me think on it." He looked up at Snape. "Professor can I talk to you?" Snape looked at him, nodded and stood up, Harry stood too, they left the dining room and Harry led the way outside into the gardens.

"Professor, don't tell Dumbledore I'm here, and don't tell or hint or say anything about what was just discussed and said."

"Are you threatening me Potter?" Snape sneered. Harry looked up at him.

"No sir, I just want to control my own life and make my own decisions, not have them made by an old man who despite what he thinks doesn't know what's best for me."

"I understand Potter, but think carefully about your decision, he did murder your parents."

"What's the prophecy sir?"

"That even I don't know, you will have to ask Dumbledore."

"I'd rather face the horntail again." Harry mumbled quietly. Snape heard it and smirked.

"Come, lets return to the manor."

They turned and walked back into the dining room, Lucius and Draco were talking comfortably about something, they both looked happy and peaceful and calm. Harry sat down and caught what they were talking about.

"No, Imperious does not work on animals, nor does Cruticus." Lucius was saying to Draco.

"But I've hit house elves with Crucio and that's worked." Draco replied.

"Not as well as it does on humans, I'll send one to grab a muggle and you can test your theory – ah Severus Harry you're back."

Harry was slightly pale, he had just had a rough reawakening to the fact that the Malfoy's were evil bastards that enjoyed causing pain.

A light giggle was heard echoing throughout the manor and it brought and idea to his head. he looked at Draco. His mind made up.

"I'll make you a deal." The three men looked at him.

"You train me in the Dark Arts, and I'll take you back to the muggles that kidnapped Lucrezia."

Draco looked pleased, both Snape and Lucius looked at him curiously, "Why do you want to learn the Dark Arts Potter?" Snape asked.

He shrugged, "For the simple reason, well two simple reasons. One, the only magic I know is what I learn at Hogwarts and I want to make my list longer and two, because it would seriously piss Dumbledore off." He smirked, "So, you up for it?"

"We'll see, now you two, off to bed, you're off to Diagon tomorrow." Lucius looked at them and the two boys bid the men good night and disappeared upstairs.

Behind them Lucius and Severus had a very interesting conversation that lasted well into the night and the early hours of the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Later bit: Slash warning.

Harry looked up from his trunk at the sound of his door opening, they were going back to Hogwarts in 2 days and he didn't think that his old trunk would hold all his new stuff.

"Good morning Lucrezia" he said, greeting the young Malfoy. Lucrezia sighed and walked over to the bed and sat on it, watching him.

"Good morning Harry," she replied softly, "Why are you frowning?"

Harry looked at his trunk once more then gave up and moved over to sit next to her on the bed. "I've got so much stuff now, its not all going to fit into my trunk." He answered leaning back on the bed.

"So use one of ours. They are magically enlarged. I will ask daddy for one for you."

Harry smiled at her, "Cool, thanks." They sat in silence for a while then Lucrezia spoke, "have I actually thanked you for saving me?"

Harry blinked, "Well…"

"No, I mean actually thanked you properly? Actually said the words?"

Harry looked at her, then slowly shook his head, "I don't think so"

Lucrezia smiled, "then let me thank you" she said softly. She leaned in slowly and rested her hand against his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me" she whispered before closing the gap between their mouths. Harry opened his mouth to say no' but this only succeeded in deepening the kiss.

Suddenly they were pulled apart roughly, Harry blinked and looked at what separated them. He was facing a very angry Malfoy.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at Potter?" he spat, "That's my sister!"

"Draco!" both Harry and Lucrezia shouted, Draco looked at his sister.

"I started it," she said, "Not Harry." Draco shook his head in disbelief then turned and stormed out of the room. Harry got up off the bed and raced after his friend.

"Draco! Draco!" he called after him, but Draco didn't stopped running. Harry followed him out of the manor and into the grounds. They ran past the quidditch pitch, through the flower beds and over the river.

"Shite." Harry cursed as he saw Draco run into the maze. Harry stopped and thought about the situation. He could go back and talk to Lucrezia, telling her that he liked her but not in that way, leaving Draco's temper to fester and possibly ruin their friendship. Or, he could attempt to find Draco in the maze and talk to Lucrezia later, once he had sorted out this thing with Draco. Choices, choices, choices. Shrugging Harry entered the maze.


End file.
